Connected
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: SMUFF SmutFluff, Filler Prom-asaurus: Lying together on Kurt's bed the night after Prom, Kurt has something he wants to ask Blaine, again, after finally having seen his hair product free.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

A/N:

So, I posted this as part of _Shots of Love_, but since it is canon too, and not just part of my imagination, I thought I post it as a separate fill for Prom-asaurus as well.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Connected **

They are lying on Kurt's bed, fingers interlaced between them and just smiling at each other, when…Kurt suddenly gets a glint in his eyes Blaine by now knows how to read.

"Shoot," Blaine almost orders with an affectionate roll of his eyes.

Kurt lets out a breathless laugh, before he scoots closer still, and gently tangles his legs with Blaine's, "Okay."

"Okay," Blaine echoes, smiling wide now, knowing, Kurt only gets like this when it is a very specific idea he has – usually one including both of them, naked.

Closing his eyes for a short moment of focus and letting out a somewhat stuttering breath before opening them again Kurt, finding Blaine's gaze still open and loving on him, starts, "So, I was thinking…".

"Yes?" Blaine sweetly whispers, when Kurt struggles for words.

"Now that I have finally seen your curls as wild as they get, is it still a no for shower sex from you?"

"Wow."

And then Kurt starts squirming and pulling away a little, because this one word answer is already enough to worry him and make him feel seriously silly for even asking.

But Blaine immediately moves after him, with him even, whispering softly, "Kurt, no, no, that wasn't a bad wow. Not at all." And as Blaine can feel Kurt relax again, and bury his face in the shoulder of Blaine's neck, Blaine on instinct pulls him as deep into his arms as possible, and moves his lips right next to Kurt's right ear.

Kurt shivers when he feels Blaine's breath on his skin.

But not as much as when he hears Blaine's words, "Those curls will give you something to hold on to when I take you up against that wet, slippery shower wall, don't you think?"

In the next second Blaine feels himself pushed back into the pillows and Kurt on top of him, that glint so there again in Kurt's eyes, even brighter than before.

They take a moment to just look into each other's lust blown eyes before Kurt leans down and breathes into Blaine's right ear, "Let's get real hot and sweaty then, so we can put that shower we are going to take together in a second to real good use."

"Hot and sweaty," Blaine cannot help the laugh sneaking into his voice.

It is silenced in record time when Kurt, after giving the shell of Blaine's ear a quick lick with the tip of his tongue, pulls back only as far as he has to to reconnect their gazes, lust still flowing freely between them, and adds "You know you are the only one I like to get dirty with."

Blaine's growl, deep out of his throat, cannot be mistaken for anything but an expression of the lust they are both now almost drowning in as their lips find each other in a heated kiss - holding each other close, feeling in this moment like the only thing they will ever need again to breathe this freely is each other close this completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

Some of you were hungering for the shower scene….

Okay, so, yes, it happened, I…, something in me decided to give it a shot and…

…hope I don't disappoint.

**Connected**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The urgency is gone as soon as they stumble, still wrapped around each other, into Kurt's bathroom twenty-three minutes later - sweaty and both already tingling all over with anticipation.

The peeling off of clothes is exciting, not strange…but new, in a way unexpected.

And Blaine is not the only one, with his curls free, looking different standing there completely naked.

They had taken a new step this night together, a step neither had been aware before, there still had been to take for them. But a new truer feeling openness that had grown between them ever since the Chandler incident weeks ago now, had - first in ways barely noticeable - begun to pry open channels between them they had not known existed at all.

The big noticeable change though had happened tonight, at Prom.

Something, neither boy has yet found words for, something between them had changed profoundly, ever since the moment Kurt had tugged Blaine of the dance floor at Prom and down the corridors into an empty class room and embraced Blaine, seemingly holding him closer than ever before, burying his hands deep in Blaine's hair, whispering, "Don't ever feel like you have to hide something form me again, anything. Please?"

"I love you," had been all Blaine had been able to say, pressing himself even deeper into Kurt's embrace, holding on.

And then they had come home, and lain down together and talked, and then with declarations of love found themselves stumbling into Kurt's bathroom first, just moments ago, now naked into his shower.

Kurt knows after seconds already he will never in his life grow sick of remembering the hot water cascading down their bodies for the first time, the steam gradually encasing all of them as they begin to move together, both trembling soon from the intense longing filling up both of them for this to never end, to stay, right…

"…right here," Kurt moans holding on to Blaine, keeping him as close as possible as they move together, Blaine buried deep inside of him, Kurt's hands buried completely in Blaine's curls, tugging lightly, with every role of their hips meeting.

"Blaine," it comes out a unique mixture of whisper and low moan.

There is no urgency, the boys rocking into each other slow, and nothing but the feel of Blaine's skin against his, and Blaine's silky hair between his fingers, under his fingertips - Blaine everywhere under his skin. Closeness, such closeness, Kurt feels tears stinging in his eyes quickly, "Blaine, I…I…," the emotions so much.

"So…," Blaine wants to say close, but knows it would give the wrong impression altogether, so for a moment searches through the waves of pleasure washing over him for words to describe the feeling of them, for the first time, taking each other as a whole, no more holding back, no more hiding. And that is when Blaine knows, one word is all they need. "…complete. I know," Blaine breathes into Kurt's right ear. "No more hiding, just, ohh, uhhmm, Kurt, no more, pretending. You. Just you. Just me. All you and me. I…, I want us to stay that way, forever. Please, please say yes."

"Blaine, I, yes, yes, I want, I want forever with you, so complete, so real. Please yesssss."

Moans and whispers and promises all meaning so much, no room left for anything in between the knowledge of now, that they are allowing each other to see the other completely inside and out for the first time, being truly complete for the first time in their lives.

And then there are no more words needed, no words enough, …lips meeting, saying all, assuring, loving, taking in each other completely with hands caressing skin, tugging lightly, lovingly at hair.

And minutes later they come, only seconds apart from each other, Blaine's hand, after caressing Kurt's lower stomach for moments and moments that stretch and fill up both of them with pleasure, feeling muscles work under his touch, drawing Kurt over the edge with him with only a few firm tugs.

And in the moment Blaine's orgasm hits him, seconds after Kurt's whole body has started pulsing around his with his orgasm, Blaine's legs give way and they sink to the shower floor together, Kurt's hips only seconds later already smoothly picking up again the rolling rhythm they have held together all the while Blaine had held them pressed up against the shower wall.

Neither of them knows how long they stay like this, clinging to each other, hips, rolling into each other, drawing out the feeling of more than just ecstasy - hearts pumping faster than ever before, pounding against each other with the longing to melt into one.

They have never felt the way they do falling asleep together this night, closer than ever.


End file.
